dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey DeLisle
|birthplace = Fort Ord, California, U.S. |family = George Van Oosbree (father) Joanna Ruth (mother) Christopher DeLisle (ex-spouse) Murray Hammond (ex-spouse) Jared Griffin (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Comedian Singer-Songwriter |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Erin Grey Van Oosbree (born August 24, 1973), credited as Grey DeLisle and Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress, comedian, and singer-songwriter. Her roles include Vicky from The Fairly OddParents, Samantha "Sam" Manson from Danny Phantom, Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Frankie Foster, Duchess and Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Kimiko Tohomiko from Xiaolin Showdown, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud from The Loud House, Queen Butterfly and Jackie Lynn Thomas from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Wubbzy from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Prince Puppycorn from Unikitty!. As of 2001, she is the current voice of Daphne Blake from the Scooby-Doo franchise. In video games, she voices characters such as Amanda Valenciano Libre in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Jacqueline Natla in the Tomb Raider series and Catwoman in the Batman: Arkham series. On September 27, 2018, she released her debut comedy act, titled "My First Comedy Special". Career DeLisle was born in Fort Ord, California, to truck driver George Van Oosbree and singer Joanna Ruth. Her parents separated when she was young. She has one younger brother. DeLisle's mother became a born-again Pentecostal when she was eleven and she was later raised by her maternal grandmother, Eva Flores, a vocalist who performed with salsa musician Tito Puente. She credits her father's love of country music as the biggest influence on her musical taste. She attended Chula Vista High School in the same graduating class as Mario Lopez. In her late teens, she started singing old gospel tunes and entered the world of comedy on the advice of a friend. In her comedy routine, DeLisle imitated voices. Her impressions earned the attention of a casting director and were advised to take up voice acting. At this time, she went back to her musical ambitions but also took classes in voice-overs. She soon began working with talent agent Sandy Schnarr. In the Scooby-Doo franchise, DeLisle has voiced Daphne Blake since the direct-to-video movie Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, which she inherited from her friend and teacher Mary Kay Bergman following the latter's suicide. She later said of Bergman: "It was an interesting turn of events to get to play Daphne, but I'm so glad that I have the role, and I was glad that I was able to carry that on for her. She set the bar very high." DeLisle also credited the work for helping her maintain her music career, stating "I think Daphne just saved country music". On November 10, 2019, The Simpsons producers announced that DeLisle would replace Russi Taylor as the voice of Martin Prince, due to Taylor's death of colon cancer in July 2019. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Donna Ramone (ep. 11), Pam (ep. 20), Alice (ep. 20), Felicia Mane (ep. 29), Sister #1 (ep. 29) *''Winx Club'' (2004-present) - Belladonna, Headmistress Griffin, Zulema, Queen Marion (eps. 131-156), Queen Niobe (eps. 57-130), Ninfea, Yellow Ethereal Fairy, Tecna's Guardian, Queen Nebula (ep. 144), Mother (ep. 61), Witch (ep. 62), Nabu's Mom (ep. 76), Woman (ep. 76), Ancestral Witch (ep. 78), Warrior Fairy (ep. 97), Additional Voices (Nickelodeon Dub) Animated Films *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) - Impedimenta Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Cosmo, Miss Uma, Additional Voices (Vitello Dub) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) - Oyuki (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 1) *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Young Cheetara (ep. 12) Anime Films *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) - Taeko's Mother *''Bayonetta: Bloody Fate'' (2013) - Jeanne *''When Marnie Was There'' (2014) - Setsu Oiwa *''Batman Ninja'' (2018) - Catwoman External Links *Grey DeLisle at the Internet Movie Database *Grey DeLisle at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post